


Who's Your Baby?

by yugyoo



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, M/M, Past jackbeom - Freeform, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Sugar Baby Jaebeom, Sugar Baby Park Jinyoung, Sugar Daddy Park Jinyoung, Top Park Jinyoung (GOT7), rich boy beom, yes i'm aware this is a very questionable premise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25928503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugyoo/pseuds/yugyoo
Summary: Jaebeom didn’t expect to fall in love with his mother’s sugar baby. It all just kind of happened. Objectively, Jaebeom’s life is kind of chaotic enough for that sort of thing not to be too far out of the ordinary (His life feels like a fucking movie at this point.) But sometimes Jaebeom finds himself stepping outside of his consciousness and thinking, ass out, “Where the fuck do I go from here?" Maybe Jinyoung knows all the answers? At least Jinyoung acts like he knows all the answers... maybe...
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 17
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy sooo this is my first attempt at smÜt so if it seems really awkward or stupid that's why! I'm just trying to contribute to the bottom im jaebeom tag tbh. Enjoy?

As a traveling photographer, Jaebeom’s mom has about one house in each continent. One of her main offices is located in the states, so Jaebeom flies over from Seoul whenever he has a few months off of college for the summer. Their schedules don’t exactly match up the greatest, so Jaebeom really mainly goes not so much for his mother, but more for some goddamn peace and quiet at his mom’s Floridian beach house. It's located on a strip of other beach houses owned mainly by old retired people, making it quite possibly one of the sleepiest communities there is. It really is a gig Jaebeom could definitely get behind.

Ever since his breakup with Jackson, he’s found himself more attracted to the quiet, subtle parts of life, considering Jackson was such a loud and social personality. It had never really occurred to Jaeboem just how different he and his long-term boyfriend had grown. Mark asked Jaebeom if they ended it out of jealousy on Jaebeom’s part, considering his boyfriend casually gets asked “Are you hitting on me?” from pretty much every stranger he meets. Despite Mark’s suspicions, it isn’t that. Jaebeom knew Jackson was a really good guy at his core. He was so in love with Jaebeom… he'd never cheat on him. In fact, his immense kindness was almost considered a hindrance in Jaebeom’s eyes. Really, it’s just that he wanted a little more attention from his boyfriend. Jaebeom wants that one-on-one attention from his boyfriend that he’s been dating for pretty much his whole college career, is that too much to ask for?

He's been told that quality time is one of his main love languages, the key word being quality. Jaebeom just needed an escape from his friends back home. He lied to his friends and told them that he had a ‘family emergency’ that forced him on a plane, flying thousands of miles away, when in reality, having a rich mom is just kind of embarrassing. Nobody would probably believe him if he were to admit that, but not everyone has a mom quite like his, so what do they know, really?

“Aaah, hello son! How was your trip here?” She lovingly looked up from her cellphone and held her arms up for a hug while she was sitting on the sofa.

Jaebeom then proceeds to walk from the front door over to his mother and bend down to give her an awkward hug. She’s never really been the type to stand when she greets him. “Not bad. All I did was nap and drink on the flight so I’m probably just going to spend the rest of the day continuing the cycle by having a quick shower and going to bed for the rest of the day.”

“No that just won’t do. Don’t you know you should stay awake today so you can just sleep it off later tonight like a normal person? If you go to bed now, your sleep schedule will be all out of line. Plus I have dinner planned and everything. Just go upstairs and unpack. Meet me back down here for lunch. There is someone I would like you to meet.”

“Yeah okay.” Jaebeom kind of forgets that he has a mom sometimes, considering he only sees her about twice a year, once during Christmas break, and once over summers such as this one. It's weird having someone nurture him like this.

His mind still isn’t really functioning properly out of jet lag, so as a result, his unpacking process basically just consisted of dumping all of his clothes out from his suitcase onto his floor on the corner of the room. His room at the beach house is too empty anyway.

In fact, it just occurred to him that he left his swimming trunks here from last year. He skimmed through all of his drawers in his dresser to no avail. Huh, guess he’ll have to get some new ones. Jaebeom was about to peacefully make his way downstairs to the kitchen before he heard another set of legs bumping down the stairs not too far behind him. Spooked, Jaebeom’s fight-or-flight kicked in as he hurriedly fumbled down the stairs, only to twist his ankle on the last step and eat utter ass on the floor.

Falling straight on his chest, he must have knocked the wind out of himself, a feeling that he hadn’t felt since a soccer accident in grade school. Looking up from his position, he was met with a hand, and felt like he was knocked out for a second time.

“Woah, are you ok?”

The boy currently holding him looked like a frat boy with a heart of gold or something. He had the tender eyes and plush lips and backwards hat thing going on. He also didn’t have a shirt on. Jaebeom, distracted by his biceps, took his hand and prayed he wouldn’t notice the staring.

Something about the knowing look in his eyes is telling Jaebeom that his effort of being inconspicuous towards his attraction is actually quite conspicuous.

Oh boy, he’s putting his arm around him. This is going to be a long dinner. Is this the person Jaebeom’s mom wanted him to meet?

“Oh perfect! I’m so happy you two are already getting along. Jaebeom, this is Jinyoung. The guy I wanted you to meet.”

Jinyoung smiled, stepping away from Jaebeom and taking a plate of food offered by Jaebeom’s mom. It’s just a few slices of pizza. Jaebeom’s mom had never really been much of a cook. “Your mother’s house is just as lovely as she is. Thanks for letting me borrow your trunks, by the way.”

Jaebeom wasn’t sure which sentence was more concerning. On the surface it’s the one about the swim trunks, because Jaebeom had in fact never given him his okay on borrowing them, yet there’s something about the way he looked at his mom during the second sentence that was very… suspicious.

His mom followed up with a giggle he’d never heard from her before. Definitely suspicious.

Jaebeom sat across from Jinyoung and started picking the pepperoni off of his pizza. “Actually, I don’t remember letting you borrow them. I was just looking for them, actually.”

“Oh, sorry, your mom allowed me. I’ll ask you next time.” He smiled and his cheeks started to wrinkle up. Everything about him is so… round? His teeth, his cheeks, his biceps, mercy.

Jaebeom’s mom took her seat beside Jinyoung and smirked, looking into each of the boys’ eyes in a proud, almost creepily peppy sort of way. “I’m happy you two get along, because I have an announcement to make. I wanted to wait until you got here, dear. Considering you’re the one staying for the next couple of months.”

“Oh boy, what is it, mom?” Jaebeom literally had no idea what to expect.

“I’m leaving for a shoot in Sweden tomorrow. I would like you to show each other around and explore here a bit while I’m gone. Midsommar lasts about five weeks in Sweden, so that, along with the amount of time it’ll take to get my other work watched over and processed, should only take about a couple months or so.”

Jaebeom and Jinyoung both smirked simultaneously, looking down at their separate plates, both flooding their heads with vastly different thoughts, despite the same expression.

In Jinyoung’s head, _Finally, I get to have some of my own fun._

In Jaebeom’s head, _Thank fuck. This will make locking myself in my room away from society a whole lot easier._

Or so Jaebeom thought…

“See? You two are already getting along. Unknowingly mimicking each other like that, you two look as if you’re happy to see me go.”

“I would never say that, Ms. Lim. Not when you spoil me so.” Jinyoung is vile.

Oh god. Jaebeom’s going to fucking barf. “What the fuck did you just say?”

Oh no.

Jaebeom said that out loud.

Jabeom’s mother and Jinyoung started laughing immediately, not even giving Jaebeom a second to process the outcome of his slip-of-the-tongue. Jaebeom’s mom reached her two arms across the table for her boys to grab. “Jaebeom. Jinyoung is our pool boy. You know how weary I am about having staff watch over our houses ever since a maid stole from your father and I when you were a child, but I trust Jinyoung. Trust me, we’ve become quite close for these past couple months you've been gone for college. He’s kept me company while you were away. Ever since your father died years ago, I’ve grown quite lonely. I think he’ll be a good addition to our family.”

A good addition to our family? Who is he, Jaebeom’s new dad?

///

“D-daddy..”

“Shhh” Jinyoung hushed him. He whispered, “Your mom’s gonna leave any minute now. We’ll continue when she’s out the door. For now, just be patient, Baby.” Jinyoung took his hand off of Jaebeom’s mouth and added another finger into Jaebeom’s hole. Jaebeom tried with every piece of will left in his body to not moan in the nastiest way possible, but unfortunately, Jinyoung’s about 2 fingers deep within him, so he let out a little vocal sputter.

Jinyoung added yet another finger and pushed his now-triad of fingers further into Jaebeom’s ass, scoping out the atmosphere within. Jaebeom shuttered, chattering and clenching his teeth. He nearly gasped when all of the tension released too quickly and he found himself desperately clinging onto… nothing.

"Jinyoungie….Daddy….please I need.."

Jinyoung quirked his eyebrow and briskly turned away from Jaebeom's splayed out form on the bed. “Hold on, Baby. Daddy’s got a present for you. You've just gotta be patient.”

If Jaebeom weren’t so utterly turned on and needy, he’d probably be embarrassed by his current position, but he'd be lying if he were to say he hasn't been touch-starved and honestly, quite boyfriend-starved for the past few months. Jaebeom's never really thought of himself as the type to sleep around or be sexually kinky in any major sort of way. His and Jackson's sexlife was good, but it was pretty vanilla. A chore, really. Just something to do to waste time during their evenings in Jackson's old dorm room that smelled like gym socks and funyuns.

Jaebeom's current position, sprawled out and wanton, reminded him of how he was probably supposed to feel the night after Jackson and he watched Magic Mike for the first time. It’s the type of memory that makes Jaebeom cringe as it replays in his mind. Jackson must have felt a spark of inspiration, watching sweaty men in hotpants and dark clubs. It felt almost like a charade to Jaebeom whenever Jackson and him slept together that night. Jackson would perform a mini strip show in front of Jaebeom and flash silly expressions and cliche lines like, "Do I make you horny, Baby?" Jackson must’ve clinged on to some neon-green underwear from when they were in high school in 2011.

Once he was done peacocking (no pun intended), Jackson crawled his way on top of Jaebeom and caged Jaebeom in between the bed and his mostly naked, sweaty body. Jaebeom felt like he was watching one of those first-person POV porns. He never really liked those much. Jackson must’ve noticed Jaebeom’s eyes flickering and stroked Jaebeom’s cheek. He must be misreading the aghast expression on Jaebeom’s face. He brought his lips closely up to Jaebeom’s ear, “I love you like this. I love you all the time. You deserve the world. I’ll give you anything you want tonight. You’re so cute, Baby.”

For some reason, when Jackson called him Baby, it didn't feel the same. It felt performative… corny really. Jaebeom couldn't bear it, and he felt like shit for feeling that way. When Jackson was fully stripped and started to have his way, making out with Jaebeom and touching him in positions he's probably only ever seen in hentai, Jaebeom held his hand up on Jackson's bare chest.

His chest makes Jaebeom’s hands look so small. His abs were nice, but Jaebeom had issues making out the fine lines of it in the light of the small baseball lamp on the corner of Jackson's room. Jaebeom is pretty sure he’s just nitpicking at this point, but he would almost feel worse if he kept this up for Jackson's sake. Jaebeom’s not a very good liar, so acting isn’t exactly his forte.

"Sseunie… let's stop here...." The sight of Jackson’s face falling while he was on top of Jaebeom ruminated in his mind for the rest of the night.

They broke up a few weeks later. Jaebeom was honestly surprised they could stick it through for that long after that night.

Jaebeom now knows there’s a lot of truth to acting. He’s pretty sure he’s the same age as Jinyoung, yet here he is, sprawled out on his (Jinyoung’s?) bed and calling him his daddy, a man Jaebeom had never really met. Damn, maybe he really does have some deep-rooted daddy issues, or it could just be that he thinks Jinyoung’s face is sexy when it glimmers in praise. Hell, Jinyoung's just sexy in general. His face glimmered in a way he’d never quite seen in Jackson’s. Maybe Jinyoung isn’t acting? Though, he seems like the type to make a pretty good liar.

“You really have been so patient for me. Have you been daydreaming while I was getting your gift?” Jinyoung took out a shiny black plug out of Jaebeom’s (Jinyoung's?) bottom drawer. It had a circle of diamonds all across the fat end and the plug gently tapered into a rather conservative point. It didn’t look as menacing as the dildos and buttplugs Jaebeom has seen his friends send him memes about (being a bottom is suffering), but the downright scummy look on Jinyoung’s face instilled enough intoxicating fear in Jaebeom for his eyes to nearly pop out of his head at the sight of it. It didn't look like something from Spencer's. This one looked classy, expensive.

Jaebeom sputtered, “I-”

Jinyoung covered his mouth immediately. “No need to thank me. Let’s just keep you stretched out for me real quick. I can hear your mom walking down the stairs. Daddy has business to tend to before he has any real fun playing with his baby. I have to get you comfortable with your toy first before all of that.” Jinyoung gently rubbed the buttplug with lubricating gel. His hands were swift in their movements, seemingly professionally trained.

Jaebeom would have made a mental note to himself to ask exactly how many times Jinyoung has done this before, but he was too caught up in subspace. He’s not sure if he’s ever wanted something this bad. The fact that those fingers were inside of him mere minutes before made his cock swell painfully.

Jinyoung took full notice of that, staring at Jaebeom’s cock as it twitched around as if it were being controlled by Jinyoung’s fingers as he was rubbing the gel on. Jinyoung is standing a good foot or so away from Jaebeom’s sprawled out form, but it was like Jaebeom could just feel his filthy thoughts.

Jinyoung walked back over to Jaebeom. “Alright, here we go, Princess.”

The new nickname was like a warning. An omen for the incredible amount of overwhelmingly painful arousal Jaebeom would feel from the plug creeping it’s way further and further into his hole. Jinyoung flipped Jaebeom over and folded him up, leaving him holding the back of Jaebeom’s legs, making Jaebeom groan out of discomfort. Jinyoung shushed him and pushed the plug furthur in until he was satisfied with the fit. Jaebeom felt restless with an object rammed up his ass, barely stroking his prostate, his only satisfaction could come from possibly humping the bed sheets, but he knew Jinyoung wouldn’t condone Jaebeom hogging all the fun. At least, not while Jinyoung’s away.

He gave Jaebeom’s ass a swift spank and smoothly made his way out of the room. He looked Jaebeom directly in his eyes and mouthed, “Stay here. I’ll be back soon. That back. Better be. Still on that bed. When I come back.” He made sure that last part was really well enunciated so Jaebeom wouldn’t misunderstand, being in the state that he is.

Jaebeom waved goodbye, resting on the bed, looking at the ceiling, wondering where exactly he went wrong to actually get to the point where he likes this shit. Jaebeom finds himself stepping outside of his consciousness and thinking, ass out, “Where the fuck do I go from here?" And where the hell did his mom find this guy?

Jinyoung casually made his way down the stairs with his hands in his in the pockets of his (Jaebeom’s) sweatpants. He held his hand up to signal Jaebeom's mother. "Goodbye Ms.Lim! Make sure to bring back something nice for me!" Jinyoung quickly looked back at the hallway leading to (Jinyoung and) Jaebeom's room upstairs. Jinyoung played up his brat routine. "You don't have to bring Beomie back anything, though. Spend it all thinking of only me." Jinyoung pouted and crossed his arms at Ms.Lim.

Ms.Lim laughed. "No need to be jealous, honey. He’s my son. I hope you two will play nice while I'm gone. I'll bring both of you boys back something nice. I might even slip in something extra nice for you." She then went up on her toes and kissed him at the corner of his mouth. Jinyoung turned his face towards her lips as she backed away and giggled into her hand like a smitten schoolgirl.

Oh yeah. Jinyoung smirked. She’s putty in his hands. Once he finally helped her with her last bag, Jinyoung shut the door to the Lim family beach house and sauntered up the stairs, making sure to take his time. He’s almost giddy to open the door to Jaebeom’s (and his) room.

He sees Jaebeom’s ass in the air, his body face-down on the bed. Jinyoung told him not to flip over.

He disobeyed.

Jinyoung made his way over, making as little noise as possibly, and then slowly started pulling out the plug without giving Jaebeom any hint of a warning.

Jaebeom felt a sudden rustling within himself. Whatever empty feeling the removal of the plug is giving him is certainly not a good feeling at all. He peeked at Jinyoung, face flushed from fear of what’s to come. Jaebeom knew what he did.

Jinyoung finished with the last of the plug and dropped it on the ground with a loud CLUNK. It nearly scared the precum right out of Jaebeom, if that’s at all possible. Jinyoung then smirked again and pounced at Jaebeom. “I told you to stay on your back. You didn’t listen to me.”

“D-daddy… the plug started hurting me and-and I-and I forgot. I didn’t do anything else though, look.”

Jinyoung, having pinned Jaebeom down by his wrists, looked all around the perimeter of Jaebeom and he was right. Not a single sign of an orgasim was in place, and just by looking down at Jaebeom’s naked form, Jinyoung could tell that his baby was just as rock hard as he left him.

He made his way trailing his lips up Jaebeom’s back, all while using the pads of his fingers to tease Jaebeom’s already gaping hole. He kissed at Jaebeom’s ear, whispering, “What did you picture Daddy doing to you, Baby?”

“Kiss me. Please kiss me. Then you can play with me.”

Right answer. His baby was eager, but he also knew Jaebeom was patient enough to let him try a little tenderness. He's a softie at heart.

Jinyoung slowly slipped his tongue across Jaebeom’s cheek unto his mouth. The inside of Jaebeom’s mouth felt like a flower blooming. Jinyoung knew how to use his fucking tongue mother of god. This encounter had also made Jaebeom discover that maybe Jackson used a little bit too much tongue and certainly not enough teeth. Jinyoung bit at all the subtle creases of Jaebeom’s lips, leaving Jaebeom gasping in beautiful blooms of pain. It felt good to fucking feel something for once.

Jinyoung then finally got to the real fun. The folding noise of Jinyoung’s pants being pulled down sounded like a fucking life flight for Jaebeom. Watching Jinyoung undress like this really made Jaebeom finally take the time to admire Jinyoung’s body.

His skin was illuminated in the blue lights in Jaebeom’s (Jinyoung’s?) room. Jaebeom bought the blue light neon lamps when he was 14 and going through his stoner phase, and just never really seemed to get rid of them. The cool blue really made the shadows of Jinyoung’s skin seem like they were drawn on. It made Jaebeom want to touch them, like a new comic book page. Jinyoung swatted Jaebeom’s little hand away.

“No touching Daddy when he’s getting ready to play with you.”

“Yes sir”

Jinyoung smiled at that and started to remove his shirt. His baby was bad for not listening to his daddy and trying to touch what wasn’t his, but Jaebeom had been good in every other regard, so he deserved a good view of Jinyoung’s bare chest. He might even let Jaebeom touch next time. His little fingers were so lovely and small to Jinyoung. It made Jinyoung wonder just how many priceless, expensive objects those hands have caressed. Jaebeom has probably never had to do any hard labor in his life, Jinyoung assumed. Jaebeom is some silver spoon world famous photographer’s son after all. Jaebeom is his expensive little prize with smooth skin and plush cheeks like the little dolls Jinyoung's sisters would display in their rooms. Jinyoung always wondered why his sisters adored them so much. Now he knows.

Jinyoung spread apart Jaebeom's cheeks and teased it a little with his dick. Jaebeom never really thought of himself as much of a size queen, but in this moment, Jinyoung's dick had a sort of length and girth Jaebeom would dream about. It wasn't comically large or anything, but if a dick could be considered "modelesque", then that would be Jinyoung's. It's definitely a lot longer than the plug. Jaebeom could tell that because once it reached what used to be the plug's threshold, it extended further and further down. Right when Jaebeom could feel the tightness of an orgasm creep up, Jinyoung thrusted out a tad, leaving Jaebeom almost screaming for more.

"We need to have more fun than that. It'd be boring if we were just one and done, right? Besides, I still haven't revealed your punishment."

Jaebeom's guts quivered. They were already quivering from the beautiful dick in his ass, but now it's really stirring. His stomach was nearly cramping up from all the arousal and gymnastics involved in pushing his legs up for Jinyoung. He knew Jinyoung just wanted to see his face struggle for comfort.

Jinyoung kept thrusting, whispering filth to Jaebeom under his breath like, "You wanna come so fucking bad Baby? Huh? You want me to leave you blubbering and used up like an old condom? Something I could just slide on my dick into and dispose of? You'd like that, wouldn't you,? Or would you rather me use you all over again?" Jinyoung looked into Jaebeom's nearly-crossed eyes and pushed back Jaebeom's bangs, only to give him a little kiss on the forehead, followed by more digs at Jaebeom's neck with his teeth.

Jaebeom liked that Jinyoung seemed to linger almost too long, making sure Jaebeom could almost see blue from all the sucking at his neck.

He could see the fuzz in his eyes as Jinyoung started to bottom out within Jaebeom and keep his thrusts deep, all while paying his upmost attention at Jaebeom's priceless reactions in the meantime. He would have to try his best not to giggle at his baby, but sometimes he couldn't help the fond feeling sweep over him whenever Jaebeom covered his own face from being so overwhelmed. Jinyoung took his wrists, patted his little hands, and kissed the top of his forehead. "You're so pretty, Baby. I had so much fun with you tonight. There's still so much more I want to do."

Jinyoung smiled a genuine smile, exposing the adorable wrinkles on his cheeks, and then geared himself up for the climax. His thrusts picked up their tempo as their skin started to slap together. They were literally pounding against each other with an intensity that felt fulfilling and satisfying.

"Daddy, I really feel like I-I'm gonna cum." Jaebeom was trying his best to steady his breathing but it's starting to become too much. He's just now realizing that he's crying.

Jinyoung tutted and used his finger to wipe away one of Jaebeom's fallen tears "Go ahead, Baby. Daddy is too. Just hold on." Jinyoung's sweaty, but Jaebeom doesn't mind because he himself probably is too, but here Jinyoung is, teasing at his nipples with his mouth one last time. As soon as Jinyoung bit at one of Jaebeom's nipples a little too hard, Jaebeom came with a sudden gasp.

Watching Jaebeom's face as he came all over the bed and Jinyoung himself made Jinyoung all the more aroused. He continued his harsh tempo and nearly growled when he came onto his condom, which he then briskly tied and threw to the side of the room to clean later.

Jinyiunh then went up to nip at Jaebeom's ear again and whispered filth while smearing the rest of Jabeom's own cum all over his stomach. He rhythmicly smacked Jaebeom's cum-slathered stomach. "Go to dinner with me.*smack* Let me take you out on a real date.*smack* Let me be your sugar daddy.*smack* With your mommy's money.*smack* That's your punishment."

Jaebeom would normally care about what Jinyoung was saying and also about the absurd amount of semen on his stomach, but he was still recovering from his first actual non-faked orgasm in years. He was spent. He lazily nodded, eyes half-closed, and fell into Jinyoung's lap.

"Ah, perfect. I'm glad you're in! Let me get the wipes, Princess." Jinyoung then gently placed Jaebeom's head off his lap and backed away into the bathroom to grab some disposable wipes to wipe himself and Jaebeom off. He then fully complied to Jaebeom's request and lied in Jaebeom's (his?) bed with him.

Jaebeom made quick time of wrapping his arms around Jinyoung's chest and burying his face into the center of Jinyoung's pecks. He then threw his legs over Jinyiung's lower lap. He was clinging into Jinyoung like a baby monkey. He felt warm. He rubbed the side of his cheek into Jinyoung's chest and smiled in quite possibly the most peaceful smile Jinyoung had seen from him all night.

Jaebeom moaned in sleepy bliss and mother of god Jinyoung felt like he was going to get turned on again from that adorable display alone. His baby deserves to feel spoiled. Jaebeom's a rich boy, he's been spoiled his whole life, but not in the right ways. Jinyoung took the remote off the side table, careful not to bother Jaebeom, and turned off the blue lights. He then laid his chin on top of Jaebeom's head and felt… not peaceful… whole. With Jaebeom, he felt whole. They have a lot to figure out, but he knows deep inside that moody brain, his baby loves him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a more fluffy and plot-related chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprised to see that I'm back? Don't worry! Me too!

“Y’know, you really shouldn’t have taken advantage of my vulnerability last night. I wouldn’t have said yes if it weren’t for my… situation.”

Jinyoung smirked. “You weren’t inebriated, were you? You consented. And in all honesty, you still didn’t need to say yes to today. You could have easily stayed at home playing Mario and reading Kafka or whatever.”

“I’m not a child, Jinyoung. In fact I’m pretty sure I’m older than you.”

Needless to say, Jaebeom understands what his mom sees in Jinyoung. Although he dresses like an expensive CEO on a beachside family vacation, Jinyoung definitely tends to act his true age, which Jaebeom assumes is around his mid 20s, like himself. Suddenly feeling nostalgic, Jaebeom looked over the horizon of the ocean.

The seaside would have been a really peaceful location to eat a casual Sunday lunch. Too bad Jinyoung’s there to impose on the view. Their food had just arrived. If Jaebeom wouldn’t have known any better, he would have been really welcomed by the sight before him, the sight of a five-star restaurant’s 12 oz steak and a man with a cool, slightly parted suave hairstyle with casual shorts and a simple white button-up that he is sure Jaebeom's own mother, Ms. Lim, had ironed for him. That man is of course, none other than Park Jinyoung.

Jaebeom's also noticed a bracelet. He ran his fingers along Jinyoung’s wrists. It was golden, encrusted with Tiffany diamonds. Jackson bought him a bracelet like that a few years ago, but it was made with the cheap stuff. It’s still sitting in Jaebeom’s travel bag, actually. Now that he thinks about it, Jaebeom’s mother had always preferred Tiffany diamonds like the ones on the bracelet Jinyoung's wearing. When she saw Jaebeom’s cheap bracelet from Jackson, he remembered hearing her comment, “What a shame. That thing will turn your wrist green.”

It never really did though. He never wore it long enough. 

Jinyoung noticed Jaebeom picking at his bracelet. Jinyoung slowly started to fiddle with the clasp, “Do you like my bracelet, Beomie?”

Jaebeom quickly jerked his own wrists under the table. “Uh, no. I uh, was just wondering where you got it from.”

Jinyoung ran his hand down Jaebeom’s arm from across the table and stopped at his wrist. He gripped it and exposed the bony part below his palm, and looped the bracelet around Jaebeom's wrist. He then looked up at Jaebeom’s annoyed expression. “It’s not where I got it from, it’s who I got it from.”

Jaebeom looked down at the bracelet, shining and looking up at him. It’s gold. Jaebeom never wears gold. He really didn’t want the damn bracelet. It felt wrong, especially considering what day today was. He desperately tried to change the subject to an obvious question. “How did you and my mother meet, by the way? How much is she paying you?”

Jinyoung sighed, looking down at his salmon that just arrived at their table. “You’re acting like this is a one-sided deal, Beomie.” He cut the chunk of salmon in half. “We did meet on a sugar baby website, but we agreed on a limited policy. She’s not really getting my… whole package, if you know what I mean.”

Jaebeom wasn’t sure how truthful Jinyoung was being, but he really didn’t want to find out. “You can stop there. I don’t need to know mo-”

“You see, the arrangement is simple. I offer your mom an end of the deal and she offers me one. Obviously her end is a bit more pricey given her situation. I don’t make as much so I have to keep my image up for her.” He stabbed a fork into the fish and brought it to his mouth. “I do the usual on my end. I go to the gym, make sure I shave often because the stubble reminds her too much of her former husband, and I really do clean the pool for her. She likes to watch me work.” He bit the piece off of his fork, chewing it slowly. “Some like to monitor their prey.” His eyes were piercing.

“You don’t know shit about me or my dad.” Jaebeom stayed still. The bracelet was pulling at his arm hair. He feels very uncomfortable

“Your steak’s getting cold. You should eat. Do you have any plans later?”  
  
“No, Jinyoung. I’m serious. I know what you’re trying to do. You think mentioning him to me is gonna get me to open up about him with some daddy issue sob story. It’s not gonna happen. I don’t even know why I fucking came here. Especially today.” Jaebeom started sitting up, before Jinyoung’s hand caught his shoulder and forced him back down on his chair.

Jinyoung looked at him in the eyes. “I mean, I just mentioned him in conversation. I didn’t really expect you to have such a visceral reaction like that.” His cheeks started to wrinkle into his playful smile. “I’m just teasing you, Beom.”

Jaebeom stayed concentrated on Jinyoung’s face, trying to read him. Is his smile real? Has he really been listening to him, or is he just playing with him, just like everything else in his life.

Jinyoung rests his head in his hand. “Your mom has shown me pictures of him. He looks like you, especially when you’re making that serious face. It looks like you both forget to shave sometimes, actually.” Jinyoung pinched his cheek.

Jaebeom pulled away. “Jinyoung, even I don’t know shit about my dad. Can you please leave certain personal parts of my life undisclosed? It’s bad enough that you defile my mom. Stop prying at me”

Jinyoung ate his last bit of salmon, Jaebeom’s steak still remained untouched. Defile is an ugly word. “You don’t listen to me. So I won’t listen to you.”

Jaebeom moved his shoulder away from Jinyoung’s grasp and stormed off into the bathrooms, frustrated with the direction the conversation was going.

He gave Jaebeom about 10 minutes. It gave Jinyoung enough time to finish his meal. It took everything in Jinyoung not to request a box for the steak because he was pretty certain Jaebeom wasn’t going to eat it. To tell you the truth, Jinyoung wasn’t sure if requesting a box at a 5-star restaurant was in poor taste or not. He liked to act like he’s familiar with the finer side of society, and taking precautions like that are the reason why he’s such a good actor.

Jinyoung knew something was going on. Upon some inspection, he had discovered that the bathroom was private, only a single room. He made sure to alert one of the waiters that his and his husband's child accidentally locked himself in the bathroom. The waiter frantically nodded and unlocked it. Jinyoung quickly rushed in before the waiter could even take a breath. The door slammed closed. Jinyoung knew what he had to do. "Is my baby planning on running away?" Jinyoung asked, crouching down to meet Jaebeom at eye-level.

"Jinyoung this-this isn't the time or place for this. Please leave me alone” Jaebeom was curled up in the corner.

Christ, Jinyoung couldn’t just leave him on the floor like that. He really would leave him be if he had the choice. Throwing slight caution to the wind, Jinyoung stayed where he was by the now-closed doorway. He’s not leaving this room without Jaebeom. “There’s something you’re not telling me. I know it.”

“I told you I was pissed about you mentioning my personal shit, like my dad and just… I dunno.”  
  
He’s making excuses. “No, not that. You never knew your dad well enough to care about that. You told me that.”

Jaebeom realized…Jinyoung does listen. He’s just good at acting like he doesn’t. “I just. Today would’ve been mine and Jackson’s stupid fucking anniversary, okay? He was kind of my first long-term relationship so… I’m just not sure if I’m ready for something serious again, okay?”

Jinyoung scoffed. “You call what we did last night serious?”

“No, but I call what we’re doing today serious. The dinner, the nice clothes, the bracelet, following me into the fucking bathroom… all of it. It’s just too much right now.”

“I wanted to just have fun with you today. Get to know you, like your mother said. And to be fair, I wear these clothes every day. I just don’t dress like a incel like you-”

Jaebeom’s eyes were starting to water again. “Jinyoung, please. Just leave me alone.”

So he did. Jinyoung walked out of the bathroom and took a cab to the house. He wasn’t really sure what to do with himself while Jaebeom was gone. It just pained him to unintentionally hurt Jaebeom like that. Jinyoung, rather guiltily, was just starting to realize that he really does feel some sort of way for Jaebeom. It’s not fabricated like what he does with Ms. Lim. With her, Jinyoung feels like he’s playing a role, or doing a sort of job. With Jaebeom, it all felt real. He felt genuine nerves while getting ready to go out with him that morning. He wanted to look good for Jaebeom because he wanted Jaebeom to confide in him, yes, but he also genuinely does want to know more about him. For example, what happened between him and his former ex? It’s easy to assume that they split on mutual terms, but Jinyoung supposes that knowing Jaebeom, he could never really be too sure. He spent the rest of the evening texting his side-hustles, including Ms. Lim.

_Ms. Lim: How are you boys doing? :)_

_Jinyoung: Great! We had lunch at that restaurant you recommended. You were right, the lobster rolls are to die for._

_Ms. Lim: Great! Have him call me sometime soon…_

_Jinyoung: I will!!! I also wore that bracelet you gave to me today…_

Jinyoung spent pretty much the rest of the conversation talking about trivial matters and lying. Ms. Lim currently thinks that after they went to the restaurant, they went to the vineyard she recommended as well. She basically thinks they’re currently out wine tasting, which isn’t far from the truth, considering Jinyoung found her near-priceless collection of vintage red wines at the house. By dark, Jinyoung was already asleep in one of the armchairs in the living room.

///

Jinyoung woke to the sight of headlights whenever Jaebeom came back later that night crawling out of an uber, barely able to stand. Jinyoung didn’t bother asking where he went. He just tipped the uber driver with cash and looped his arm underneath Jaebeom’s in an effort to help him walk inside the house. “How the hell were you coherent enough to tell the driver how to get here?”

Jaebeom’s head stayed down and his shoulders were slumped. He was practically dead to the world.

Jinyoung dragged him into the large bathroom on the second floor to clean him up. Jaebeom stank like vomit and beer. He must have hit the bars close to the boardwalk next door to the restaurant, or maybe he ubered somewhere. Jinyoung’s been around the area, but not enough to know all of the local social scenes that weren’t for middle-aged women and their boytoy arm-candies. Jinyoung propped Jaebeom on a far corner of the bathroom and started the water.

Jinyoung wasn’t sure how to approach Jaebeom’s undressing. He didn’t know how to ask him, but he figured it was worth a shot. “Jaebeom, could you please take off your clothes for a bath? I can leave if you want some privacy.”

Jaebeom looked up at Jinyoung from the far corner of the bathroom and beckoned him over. Jaebeom was kneeling down on his knees, squeezing his thighs in anxiety. Once Jinyoung made his way from the bathtub to Jaebeom’s corner, he was met with Jaebeom’s splotchy face and desperate, teary eyes. “Don’t leave. Please. Don’t leave me alone.” 

Jaebeom has a real talent for sulking in bathrooms. If Jinyoung was honest about his inherent sadism, he would think Jaebeom was really being cute at the moment. Jinyoung remained unwavering, though. “Just raise your arms, Beom.” Jinyoung made relatively work of undressing Jaebeom given the circumstances. Poor guy probably couldn’t see straight, but he did still know how to seduce, bucking his crotch as soon as Jinyoung reached his waistband. Jaebeom was half-hard already, but Jinyoung ignored it. There’s a time and place for fucking, and Jinyoung knew he likes being the one to pick it.

The bathtub was huge, so Jinyoung had no major problems trying to lug Jaebeom into the water. Jaebeom kept his head down as Jinyoung made careful work scrubbing his hair and body. Jaebeom raised his arms out of the water to rest his arm on one side of the tub, only to accidentally splash Jinyoung in the process, “Sorry, Nyoungie…”

Jinyoung looked down at the giant soapy water stain on his white shirt. “Sorry for what, exactly?” He really didn’t mean to say that out loud.

The steam from the warm water started to sober Jaebeom up a little and his head started to clear a bit and make sense of his emotions he was feeling pre-drunken escapade. “Well Jinyoung, if you can’t already tell, people leave me a lot. I’m used to being alone. So when people don’t leave me alone for extended periods of time I get kind of. I dunno. Weird? Like, it makes me question all of the shit I’ve ever done with them. I feel like, maybe there’s something wrong with me, yknow?”

“There’s nothing wrong with you, baby.” Jinyoung took Jaebeom’s cheeks into his hands and made Jaebeom’s lips puff out. “You just have abandonment issues, and a really bad case of not telling me what’s going on in your world.” Jinyoung took a washcloth and started wiping at Jaebeom’s face. “You can’t expect me to help you if you don’t tell me what’s wrong in the first place.” 

“Who’s to say I actually want your help.” Jinyoung kept rubbing Jaebeom’s face with the cloth, wiping off the soap. “Damn, this feels good. You’re going to put me to sleep.”

Jinyoung suddenly stopped and playfully slapped Jaebeom in the face and started standing up, signifying that he was done with washing him. “There, that'll wake you up." Jinyoung took a towel off of the rack, "You know, you’re really aren’t in the position to deny my help right now.” Jinyoung crossed his arms and looked down at Jaebeom, as if he was trying to piss him off.

“I’m fine now.” Jaebeom attempted to stand in order to get out of the tub, only to feel all the alcohol hit him at once, nearly making him slip back down into the water. Thankfully, Jinyoung lunged at catching him and grabbing him by the shoulders. 

Jinyoung wrapped the towel around Jaebeom. “You’re fine. You just need help sometimes. We all need help sometimes.” Jinyoung lead the naked Jaebeom into their room. He settled Jaebeom into bed before taking off his soaked shirt and joining him. They both faced each other in the dim blue light.

“It seems like you never need help.”

Jinyoung scoffed. “I’m a college student too, you know! You think I’m doing this sugar baby thing because it’s fun?”  
  
Jaebeom felt kind of guilty, because that’s exactly what he thought.

Almost as if he could read Jaebeom’s mind, Jinyoung rolled over to face the ceiling and sighed, introspectively. “I want to be a child psychologist or like, a counselor for schools. In order to do that, I need at least a master’s. I’m saving up for that. Your mom knows, since I wrote about it on my profile. She thinks it's sweet.”

Jaebeom decided to ignore his latter comment. “I didn’t know you liked kids?”

Jinyoung giggled, scooping Jaebeom up and letting him lay on his body. Jinyoung had his arms firmly around Jaebeom’s shoulders. “I love kids. They’re like tiny, honest adults. They’re not afraid to tell me I look like shit on days where I got drunk the night before. Eventually, I learned that the kids who knew that mainly knew because they saw it a lot at home, alcoholic parents and all. Needless to say, I watch my drinking a lot more now. They teach me to be a better person.”

Jaebeom felt like that was a subtle jab at him and his own drunken irresponsibilities, but he ignored it again. At this point, he had already learned that arguing with Jinyoung get shim nowhere. “Why don’t you work there now? Why are you taking care of me all of the sudden?”

“It’s summer, Beom. My internship was at a school. Schools are closed for the summer.”

“I know you work with kids and all, but you don’t have to talk to me like I’m a child.”

“You didn’t seem to mind it last night.” Jinyoung quickly dodged the cat-shaped pillow Jaebeom attempted to throw at him. Jinyoung found the childish pillow very ironic, and only affirms Jinyoung's statement. 

Jaebeom grabbed his plush pillow and rolled off of Jinyoung. He faced away from him on the other side of the bed. “Goodnight Jinyoung.”

Jinyoung reached his arms around Jaebeom again, pulling him closer. “Oh no you don’t.”

“Jinyoung, I really would not appreciate you taking advantage of me in my buzzed state-”

“You were more than buzzed, but this isn’t about sex. Did you and Jackson split on bad terms?”

“Oh… I didn’t think you would mention him… no, it’s just that he texted me today, knowing it was our anniversary and told me that he missed me. After everything. After I broke up with him. I never gave him a reason why, because I didn’t want to admit that he made things too good for me. It scared me to think I would be a part of his large social circle my whole life. He could just never really give me what I wanted, even though he offered me everything I ever wanted. He's so good, yet still wasn’t good enough for me. Isn’t that fucked up?”

Jinyoung began petting Jaebeom’s freshly-washed hair. “No, not at all. Though I do think you and him need closure, yes. But you don’t need to feel shame in falling out of love with someone. How long did you date?”

“We met freshman year of college. He was best friends with my roommate, Mark. Today would have been our five-year anniversary. He’s starting law school right now, while I’m nearing my last year of undergrad.”

Jinyoung seemed puzzled. “I know this is common, but I'm genuinely curious. Did you start college late?”

“No, I took about a year and a half off halfway between my sophomore and junior year. Complicated shit, but Jackson helped me through it. I don’t think I would still be in college if it weren’t for him. I owe him a lot.”

Jinyoung admired Jaebeom for taking a mental health break. Jinyoung had a kind of repressed jealousy for Jaebeom's ability to take a year off, considering Jinyoung needed to stick through his whole college career with no breaks, considering his scholarships' rules and restrictions they placed on him. That is, until Jinyoung realized that perhaps Jaebeom's wealth may have been one of the reasons why he took off a year in the first place. More money more problems. Istead of prying further at another potential sensitive topic, he opted to tease Jaebeom instead. “Did you meet him at a frat party?”

Jaebeom moved his head out of Jinyoung’s grasp. “Maybe…”

“Ah, the fratboy with a heart of gold type.” Jinyoung smiled. “No wonder you liked it when I dress down. You like big daddies.” Jinyoung chortled, feeling very proud of himself for his humor.

Jinyoung could tell Jaebeom’s face was deep red, even in the blue light. Jaebeom swiftly got out of bed to turn off the lights and fell back into bed. He didn’t say a word because he both knew he was right. Jaebeom thought to himself, _so what if I have a type? Don’t we all?_

Jaebeom settled into his position in bed. Jinyoung’s arms felt warm. He kept his hands around Jaebeom’s hips, squeezing at Jaebeom’s little fat deposits. He loves how such a lean man can be so squishy in the parts that count. Jaebeom secretly liked the attention and fell asleep like Jinyoung’s rhythmic touches were a type of lullaby.

The next morning, Jaebeom was awoken by the sound of his cell phone ringing. 

It was his mother. She went off on a tangent about photoshop or something and asked for Jaebeom’s opinion on a few pictures, sending him pictures to comment on. That’s just how his relationship had always been like with her, business-casual with little reminders that he is indeed her beloved only child. After the bulk of the conversation, Jaebeom’s mom asked him one more question, “How’s Jinyoung treating you, sweetie?”

Jaebeom looked to the other side of the bed. Jinyoung’s fuzzy hair was poking out from underneath the covers. He turned his head away from Jaebeom as soon as he woke up, which made Jaebeom wonder just how much of his night was actually spent sleeping and not worrying about Jaebeom. Jaebeom looked down at his bracelet and over at Jinyoung. “He treats me really well, eomma.” He could sense his mother’s smile on the other line.

Jinyoung rolled over on his back and winked at him. What is he planning on doing all summer, and why does Jaebeom have a funny feeling that Jinyoung isn't gonna let up on him anytime soon? He kind of liked that about Jinyoung. He was unwavering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, everyone. Comments are always appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall it's been a while! Sorry it took me so long to update. This chapter has a lot of smut and I swear writing sex is like a psychic battle for me. Also sorry if there's any typos or whatever. I just wanted to get this thing done with because sweet jesus it took me forever.

Jaebeom was going to kill him. Oooooh Jinyoung’s in for it. Jaebeom doesn’t even like Saint Laurent that much, but here he is trying on a gaudy, all-black number in the men’s dressing room for his sugar daddy that he never requested in the first place. The white walls and fluorescent lights hurt his eyes. Jaebeom opened the door to the dressing room and held up his arms. “Well?”

Jinyoung was sitting cross-legged in a chair right in front of the dressing room. He had been busy, running errands all day. Now he’s just relaxing and enjoying the merchandise. There was a pregnant silence until Jinyoung leaned forward and placed his chin in his hands as he crossed his legs, followed by an inquisitive expression. “Well? You’re not really doing a good job selling it, baby. Spin around and walk a bit for me. I really want to see you _ wearing  _ it, y’know?”

Despite his iron will, Jaebeom spun around with his arms still up. His movements were awkward to say the least. The pants were especially tight as well, limiting his range of motion. He might have also been limping a little due… other reasons, but Jinyoung doesn’t need to know about that yet. The outfit was almost skin-tight except for the coat, which was stiff and nearly went to his ankles. He was almost swimming in the hot material. “I should might as well be wearing a dress…”

Jinyoung raised an eyebrow. “Don’t give me any ideas. YSL has a women’s department too.” Jinyoung got up from his seat and sauntered over to Jaebeom, cornering him into the dressing room and closing the door behind them. Jinyoung didn’t want to shove Jaebeom against the mirror and have his way with him just yet, though. 

Meanwhile Jaebeom flung his arms away from Jinyoung’s direction, flailing them to dodge Jinyoung’s grasp. He knew resistance was futile. He and Jinyoung both knew that most of the time, the hunt is more thrilling than the kill.

Jinyoung got a hold of one of Jaebeom’s wrists and stuck it up in the air. Then, just as Jaebeom tried to use his other arm to reach for the dressing room door, Jinyoung gripped his other wrist, even though it was out of Jinyoung’s line of vision. Once Jinyoung got both wrists, he made Jaebeom throw his hands behind his back, like a criminal prepping to be cuffed, except instead of actually putting him in handcuffs, Jinyoung just swiveled Jaebeom around to where Jinyoung was was behind him, all while maintaining an iron grip on his wrists. “A little manhandling never hurt anybody.”

Jaebeom peeked a little from behind his shoulder towards Jinyoung. “Isn’t that like… the point of manhandling?” Jinyoung just shoved Jaebeom harder against the mirror. The thought of  _ good god, he’s gonna break this mirror  _ crashed into Jaebeom’s head. The idea made Jaebeom cripplingly hard. Just then, he realized that he’s actually grateful that his clothing is loose. Although Jaebeom had a slight height advantage considering he was practically wearing YSL heels. (They’re boots but he swears the platform adds at least 3 inches.) Jinyoung had no problem making Jaebeom crouch down a little bit so his ear was level with Jinyoung’s mouth. Jaebeom tried to turn his head to see Jinyoung.

“No no no, look at the mirror. I want to see your face when I tell you what we’re gonna do.”

Jaebeom looked straight ahead, knowing that Jinyoung is requesting actions over words in this sort of situation.

“Good baby” Jinyoung smiled, looking into the mirror for a few seconds to appreciate his view in front of him. Though most normal people would be insecure about their partner being taller than them, Jinyoung was almost glowing with pride, almost as if he was one of those guys on tinder posing with a giant fucking fish hanging off his hook, except Jaebeom’s the fish. Jinyoung crept closer to Jaebeom’s ear and whispered. “What we’re gonna do is I’m going to buy you a little black dress like the one we saw on the mannequin coming in, and I’m gonna take you home to try it on. Would you like that better, baby?” Jinyoung traced Jaebeom’s neckline with his long fingers. “I might buy you a pretty gold necklace to go with it. Wouldn’t that be nice? I could even have you pick it out, baby. I think you look pretty in  _ anything. _ Only the best for my baby.” Jinyoung squeezed one of Jaebeom’s asscheeks for a split second, only to swiftly wind his hand up and deliver a mini-smack on his ass. Following the reverb of the noise, he kept his grip on Jaebeom’s asscheek.

Jaebeom nearly collapses onto Jinyoung’s lap. Thankfully, there’s a little seat beside the wall of the dressing room. Jinyoung keeps breathing down Jaebeom’s neck while stroking the curve of his ass on top of his hands. GOd, Jinyoung’s hands are so big and steady.

With the way Jinyoung navigates it, he makes Jaebeom feel like his ass is as fat as Jinyoung’s. It feels... nice. His ass never got this sort of attention before. Hell, his whole body hasn’t felt this appreciated ever since the first day he met him. It’s been like a constant high, being wanted, lusted over. The guilt in Jaebeom’s stomach swelled, wondering if he actually deserved it.

But Jinyoung slapped his ass again, making his brain fuzz out the guilt. “Maybe we can play with some of your toys? I saw you walk in the bathroom with one earlier today. I wonder if you have a surprise for Daddy.” Jinyoung pressed his palm in, applying more pressure on Jaebeom’s behind. “I’m  _ desperately _ curious.” He stood up and turned Jaebeom’s head around back to the mirror again. “Jaebeom, I’m not sure if you’ve noticed,” Jinyoung kissed Jaebeom’s cheek, letting his teeth drag a little bit on his flushed cheek “...but I’m kind of obsessed with you, baby.” He made sure Jaebeom watched his face flush red in the mirror. 

Jaebeom just noticed that Jinyoung had let go of his wrists. How long has Jaebeom been able to move his arms, and why isn’t he running? _ Oh god. I’m pathetic. _ Jaebeom hid his face in Jinyoung’s neck when Jinyoung pulled away from the lingering kiss. Jinyoung started pulling his head away further as soon as he registered what Jaebeom was trying to do.

“I’m not in the mood to do anything in a public space that doesn’t concern this black card.” Jinyoung pulled out Jaebeom’s mother’s credit card and pointed it towards the direction of the front of the store, “Or that little black dress.”

They made their way over to a shop assistant. Jinyoung made sure to keep his arm around Jaebeom’s waist. There’s no getting out of this. Jinyoung turned on the charm. “Hello, yes ma’am… can we please have that dress toward the front of the store. The one on the mannequin? He has broad shoulders, so the bigger the better. Baby needs some breathing room.”

Jaebeom hid his face in the corner of Jinyoung/s neck, holding his hand. Jaebeom hates that Jinyoung is making him play the role of one of _ those couples  _ with him, but he knows Jinyoung loves it . He loves the embarrassment it gave Jaebeom, and maybe even the shop owner, considering the look on the woman’s face. The look of  _ oh god, these rich fucking freaks and their power fantasies _ . Jinyoung played the rich freak role better than Jaebeom ever could, which is funny, considering it was a role Jaebeom had been trying to shed his whole life. 

Jaebeom remembers being desperate to avoid any conversation about finances with his friends. Jackson and Mark came from well-off families, but not well-off like Jaebeom. Jackson always had dreams, scholarships. Mark had a modeling and streaming career, along with savings accumulated with the help of his close, attentive family, but all Jaebeom really had was a trust fund and summers back home with his mother. He didn’t need a dream, he didn’t need scholarships, he didn’t need grades, he didn’t need any sort of savings or potentially sketchy modeling contracts. He could shit money if he wanted to, which, considering his situation right now, he practically is. __

“Go ahead, Baby. Take your pick, but only from the gold section.” Jinyoung turned to the woman in charge of removing the jewelry from the display to ring up and package. “Gold is my favorite.” He shot a flirty glance at her, which earned a rosy blush to spread across her face. “I guess you could say I have a fetish for gold.” If Jinyoung were a worse actor, he’d wink, but Jinyoung knows better. He knew shameless eye contact and an annoyingly unwavering attitude was the key for charming,

She tucked her golden blonde locks behind her ear and turned her head bashfully. She cleared her throat. “Take your time on your selection.”

It took everything invested in Jaebeom not to whine in impatient frustration.  _ Give me a break. And to think he calls ME the whore. _ “I’d like that one.” Jaebeom blindly points at a simple golden chain. He picked the only one without any logos or diamonds. The diamond bracelet is shimmering enough for his taste. 

“Good choice,” said the woman, who unclasped the necklace from the headless felt-covered plastic neck and placed the chain into a small box.

  
“No wait,” said Jinyoung, “is there any way he can wear it out?” 

The woman, overwhelmed with second-hand embarrassment, took the necklace out of the box, and passed it to Jinyoung. “Should I still package the rest of your purchases?”

“Yes, that would be fine.” Jinyoung took the box and slowly lifted the necklace, letting the light catch every tiny chain linking the dainty necklace chain together. “Stand right here.”

Jaebeom stood in front of Jinyoung, suddenly getting flashbacks from the mirror situation earlier. Jaebeom subconsciously wanted to protect his ass, folding his arms behind his back and presenting his neck.

“Good boy.” Jinyoung emulated Jaebeom and elongated his own neck as he delicately unclasped the necklace and wrapped it around Jaebeom’s neck, making sure to lightly graze Jaebeom’s neck with a delicate tap of his nail. Jinyoung punctuated it by kissing Jaebeom’s neck. It was just a little peck.

But it made Jaebeom want to melt into the polished floors or dissipate into the air and condensate all over the bleachy-white walls. Like fog in a mirror.

The woman handed them their bags. When Jinyoung saw the six figure price on the screen illuminate as he swiped his card, he didn’t blink.

Going home, Jinyoung kept one hand on the wheel and the other on Jaebeom’s neck, playing with his necklace. Jaebeom had discovered that Jinyoung REALLY likes necks, which makes Jaebeom feel like a sucker for wearing the necklace Jinyoung desired him to pick out without asking any questions. Jinyoung’s been tugging at it, moving his hands along the chain and making chills go down Jaebeom’s neck with his fingertips tracing the little fine loops of the chain. 

Jaebeom tried his best to be polite, but in that moment, he’s too caught up in the thrill. “Nyoungie, you’re painfully close to choking me.”

Jinyoung exhaled, pulling into the Lim family’s comically massive garage, “Oh baby, you’re giving me ideas.”

Jaebeom snickered at the ‘Oh baby.’ It was painfully corny. At the moment, he was also feeling kind of trigger happy, so he’s not afraid to be bratty. He and Jinyoung are home and Jinyoung has that hungry look in his eyes. Jaebeom knows he’s in for it no matter what he does. He should might as well have fun. The pressure of Jinyoung’s fingers tugging and stroking his neck suddenly halted. Instead, a chill crept down his neck.

“Beomie, get out of the car.”

Jaebeom looked up. Jinyoung made his way to open Jaebeom’s door before he could even process the car stopping. Oh god he’s hungry. Jaebeom took his hand and didn’t let go as Jinyoung got the bags out of the car. Jinyoung handed him a few bags that he didn’t recognize. “Where did you get these?”

“... I might have looked around a bit before I met you back at the dressing room. I told you I was busy shopping.” They made their way up the stairs, still hand-in-hand. 

The concept of hand-holding was so innocent. It made Jaebeom want to giggle a little out of giddiness. He’s never really been the romantic type, but it’s nice to know that Jinyoung doesn’t want to let him go. He knows it’s just because Jinyoung likes to see him squirm.

Jinyoung swung his arm and threw Jaebeom onto the bed. Jinyoung looked down at him from the foot of the bed and said, “Do you really think I’m gonna let you get away with that?”

Jaebeom wants to say it. Jaebeom wants to say it so bad. He said it. “Get away with what?”

Jinyoung turned to one of the unknown shopping bags and opened it, “You don’t get to talk to me like that.” Jinyoung got close to Jaebeom’s face, on top of him in the bag. “Should I show you what I have in mind?” He revealed what was in the bag: a leather paddle. Jinyoung sat on the edge of the bed and patted his lap. “You know what to do.”

Jaebeom does. Embarrassed, he laid on top of Jinyoung’s lap with his ass out. 

“Mother of god… I should have had you walk out of the store in the dress. It would have been so easy to lift up the skirt for this. Daddy will remember for next time.” Jinyoung unbuttoned Jaebeom’s pants and pulled them down while Jaebeom laid limp across Jinyoung’s lap.

Jinyoung pulled out the plug, leaving Jaebeom’s leaking hole open and ready, only to clasp around nothing and meet a swift, leather paddle. “Count for me, baby...” 

*SMACK* “O...one...How many am I getting, Daddy?”

“Well… Jinyoung turned his head to the wall beside them as if he were mulling over an algebra equation in his head. “How about four? One for every week you’ve known me? I think I’m letting you off easy with that, what do you think, Baby?”

Jaebeom tried his best to turn his head around to see Jinyoung, “I think-”

*SMACK*

Jaebeom let out a loud whine. His eyes were already started to fester with tears. Sure, Jinyoung is taking it easy by minimizing the amount of smacks, but Jinyoung is definitely not holding back in the power department. Jaebeom’s hole was probably already beet red.

“Now what did I tell you to do, Baby?” Jinyoung’s tone was still unwavering.

“Count…” Jaebeom held his head in his folded arms.

“So? What number are we on?”

“T-tw-”

*SMACK*

Jaebeom’s moan started to turn into a wail, “UUgh… three.”

Jinyoung smiled, giggling while hiding his laughing face behind the absurdly large paddle. “You’re doing so good, Baby. You only have one more left!”

Jaebeom’s Practically panting, his crying humiliatingly loud. In between sobs, he was able to breathe out and say, “Thank god….that leather… it really hurts like a bi-”

*SMACK*

Before Jaebeom could take another breath, Jinyoung took Jaebeom’s cheek and led his head up to his chest. “Shhh...shh… It’s okay baby I’m here.” He gathered Jaebeom up to sit on his lap. “Your face is so wet and red, Baby. It’s just as red and wet as your ass. You really lubed up that plug good, didn’t you? You’re Daddy’s little slut?”

Jaebeom lightly stroked his fingers around Jinyoung’s nipple, like in a daydream. He looked up at Jinyoung and nodded his head.

JInyoung smiled and started stroking Jaebeom’s hair. While doing so, Jinyoung brought his cheek up to Jaebeom’s and rubbed their cheeks together. “Oh my god. I’m so lucky to have you, Baby. You’re such a pliant little kitten.”

Jaebeom kept his eyes closed, too shy to make eye contact. He’s too shy to admit that he really likes the new nickname. His dick became rock-hard on Jinyoung’s lap.

Jinyoung seems to still be aware of that, still stroking his careful fingers through Jaebeom’s hair. Jinyoung secretly hopes he never gets it cut. “Are you horny, Baby? Do you want to look good for Daddy now? I can help you, here.”

JInyoung delicately removed Jaebeom’s shirt and retrieved the black dress. “It’s so pretty, Baby. It’s going to look so gorgeous on you.”

Jaebeom put it on and glanced at the full-length mirror on the corner of his room. As Jinyoung wrapped his arms around Jaebeom’s waist, it almost made Jaebeom’s figure look… delicate. Jinyoung kissed the corner of his collar bone. He’s never felt prettier.

Jinyoung took Jaebeom’s hand again and laid him onto the bed. Jinyoung slowly started to move his rolex-clad arm up the inside of Jaebeom’s leg, past his knee, past his thigh, all the way up to the end of his taint. Jaebeom’s black, tight skirt was hiked up and wrinkled, making Jinyoung painfully hornier. “I guess we shouldn’t waste any more time… You’ve been really patient, Baby.” He kissed the inside of Jaebeom’s thigh, “You’re so good. You make me so happy.”

Jaebeom couldn’t stop smiling, even though he was hiding his mouth behind his forearm. He’s not sure how take the compliment, but he knew that Jinyoung would appreciate the silent eye contact. Jaebeom knows he likes it when he talks to JInyoung during sex, but he knew now wasn’t the time to speak. He wanted to be seen, not heard. He didn’t want to catch himself saying the wrong thing again. He really wants Jinyoung’s dick, grinding against Jinyoung’s hand on his taint.

“Ah, you’re so eager.” Jinyoung slowly stroked his fingers into Jaebeom’s ho;e. It was pretty wet and stretched from the plug earlier, so he knew Jaebeom could take it. 

“Oooooh Daddy. It. Please I need. Please Daddy. I want to come so bad.”

Jinyoung took that as a cue to unzip his slacks and stick two more fingers into Jaebeom. His baby is so goos, he can take so much, anything that Jinyoung gives him. “You just want it all, don’t you?” Jinyoung switched directions of his fingers swirling around Jaebeom’s asshole and positioned them deeper inside. 

“YES PLEASE.. I want your cock, Daddy.”

Jinyoung giggled again, letting his eyes crinkle up prettily. “Ok baby.” He brought his hard cock out of his pants and positioned it around the rim of Jaebeom’s wet asshole. 

It’s a filthy image, but Jaebeom’s ecstatic. Jinyoung’s dick is so long and veiny. Jaebeom swore he could feel it pulsating as Jinyoung was thrusting. The bed was shaking as Jaebeom moaned out breathy syllables, completely incoherent. He brought his little hand up to the corner of Jinyoung’s cheek and smiled through teary eyes.

“You like Daddy’s wrinkles, Baby?”

Jaebeom couldn’t think straight enough to directly answer Jinyoung’s question. He was in a headspace where any dort of visual or tactile sensation is overwhelming. “I love you, Daddy. I… I really do. I want you to make me cum, then stain this dress all over.”

Jinyoung was so happy, he could cry. He was sweaty and panting with each thrust, but he knew just what to do to make his baby come. “Your wish is my demand.” He knocked his hips up to where Jaebeom could nearly feel Jinyoung’s dick swelling in his stomach. He knew Jaebeom couldn’t take any more tension. He nearly screamed and came all over Jinyoung’s shirt, while Jinyoung just pushed in deeper to finish himself off. He came all over Jaebeom’s little black 4-figure dress.

Jinyoung collapsed onto Jaebeom’s chest. He brought his forehead up and glided it over Jaebeom’s necklace. 

Jaebeom brought his hand into Jinyoung’s hair this time, tugging at his shorter brown hair, enjoying the tactile stimulation. 

Jinyoung looked up to meet Jaebeom’s teary eyes and stoked a tear glistening down his red cheek. “I love you too, baby. So much.” He brought his finger over to Jaebeom’s mouth and opened it, only to get closer into a kiss. Jaebeom whimpered into Jinyoung’s mouth. They’re filthy with cum, but JInyoung knows that his baby’s mind is filthier.

Then, Jaebeom’s phone rang. The ringtone was very easy to recognize, a sensual D’Angelo song.

Naturally, Jinyoung picked it up to answer. He got off of Jaebeom and picked up the phone. He was only able to do it with one hand since Jaebeom had a hard enough time breaking contact. Jinyoung should at least keep contact somehow. Jaebeom knows he’s way better at aftercare than this… 

Jaebeom dosed off during most of Jinyoung’s conversation, but he was able to catch the ending.

“Oh, I’m sure he’d be delighted to catch up with you guys. I can’t believe he never told you that his mom owns a vacation house in the same country as Mark’s hometown. ..Yes of course you guys can stay for as long as you need to... I’m so excited to meet you guys... He’s told me so much about you all…” Jinyoung hung up the phone. “Well, let’s get you cleaned up. We’re gonna have company in a few days. You really seemed to miss Jackson and the rest of your college buddies!”

Jaebeom didn’t move. “Why didn’t you ask me first before inviting them into my house!? They don’t even know my mom’s famous, let alone filthy rich…”

Jinyoung shrugged, unbothered. “What’s the harm in them knowing? They seemed really happy when I finally picked up.”

Jaebeom knew he had a lot of explaining to do to the boys… Jaebeom just got dicked down and now he’s gotta think about what to say that he’s been lying to his friends for years, plus his old ex-boyfriend. Shit. His ex-boyfriend is also going to be in the same room as his current boyfriend (sugar daddy?)... Jaebeom knows he’s going to have to answer questions he himself doesn’t really know the answer to...

Oh, Jinyoung’s definitely gonna get it. Jaebeom's gonna kill him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always appreciated! See u besties <3


End file.
